


The Big Gulp Incident

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, M/M, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean drinks a big gulp and regrets it later... for awhile anyway.





	The Big Gulp Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This story features them urinating on/in each other, If this squicks you out, skip it.

 

They were out running errands on a hot day. Dean was complaining that he was dying of thirst. Finally, Sir got tired of hearing it and drove into a 7-11. 

“Go get yourself something to drink and quit complaining” Dean ran inside. He grabbed the biggest big gulp cup they had, a full sixty-four ounces of refreshing orange goodness. He came out smiling.

Sir frowned at the cup. “Surely you aren’t going to drink all that?”

Dean told him he was, because he was just that thirsty. It took him awhile, but he finished it all.

When they got home, Dean stripped off because he was not allowed to wear clothes in the house. Sir did some chores, but then he came and found Dean. He grabbed him by his cock and led him to the bed.

It wasn’t long until Sir was banging him like a drum. Dean was on his back and had his legs on Sir’s shoulders, He was loving getting used and had already cum once. But then…

Dean had to piss. He really had to piss. That big gulp was coming back to haunt him.

He wiggled around, trying to ignore the increasing pressure of his bladder, but with Sir ramming in and out of him, it was impossible. 

He clenched down and Sir looked at him. He stopped fucking, just leaving his cock in Dean all the way in.’

“What’s going on there?”

Dean groaned. “I’ve got to piss!”

Sir laughed and started ramming in and out of Dean again. Dean groaned. 

“You don’t understand, I’ve  _ really _ gotta piss!”

Sir just laughed again. “So, piss.”

Dean just looked at him. “You want me to piss, while you’re fucking me… I’d piss all over you.”

Sir just grunted. “Don’t care, I’ve thought about pissing on you a time or two.”

Dean was in agony. He thought ‘what the hell,’ and tried. It wasn’t easy with a huge cock up his ass. He pushed down, but that just made him clench harder on Sir’s cock.

Finally he just couldn’t take it anymore, He concentrated on relaxing and there it came. He shot out a stream of piss that hit Sir on his chest. Sir just smiled and kept on fucking.

Dean was kind of enjoying pissing while he was getting fucked. It felt kind of awesome. He pissed and pissed until they were both soaked and the bed was squishing. Then he came hard.

Sir was losing his rhythm and started to say, “Fuck fuck fuck” so Dean knew he was going to cum. He rammed into Dean and came. He threw his head back and groaned.

Sir didn’t pull out. His cock was long enough that it could stay inside Dean when it was soft. Dean didn’t think too much about this until he felt something liquid shooting up inside of him.

Sir was pissing up his ass. It felt amazing. Dean got hard again and came practically immediately. It was the most intense orgasm Dean had ever had.

Sir smiled down at him.

“Just figured turnabout is fair play” 

Later, they surveyed the damage. “Gonna have to get a new mattress…” Sir sighed. But it was so worth it.

 


End file.
